The Hero
by jenuinetears
Summary: Is he a hero, or murderer? Is she a princess, or a witch? He saves her from the dragon despite her wishes. AU, abstract, T for death, Aki x Yuusei x Divine. onsehot. R&R?


first fic in a long, long time. 1.5 years hiatus, was it?

written late at night, thus the... strangeness.

it looks like divine x aki x yuusei if you concentrate hard enough at your screen.

don't worry, it's not supposed to make sense.

x.x.x.x.x

Dark lidded eyelashes curled beneath a sea of roses, an ocean of tears glinting, and a hand reaching out for help. Pale washed fingers reach out to the motionless ally but slowly slip back into the waters, only to emerge back up with even more struggle than before. Then the hand falls. It has been pulled down by an even greater force.

Deep beneath the surface the girl is swallowed by the monster. His strength is unbearable. He refuses to let go no matter what. She struggles, she struggles, she hits and kicks but the grip never lessens. Her struggles slowly fade out into weak willed submission. Pink hair lays waving in the dark waters, so awash with blood it turns a crimson brown. Her lips breathe in the water; in, out, _gasp_, in, out.

His arms squeeze tighter around her until she cannot breathe; the scaly arms almost crush her thin delicate neck. She chokes in the water, bubbles rushing to the surface in a fray of fear. The watcher of her attempts to escape still does nothing, content to be a bystander. His thin line of a mouth never wavers. To rescue is his task, saving others is the only duty he has. Shall he just give it his all?

Before another bubble can even reach the surface he jumps down in the water in a flawless, soundless dive. So quick does he go down, the sound only registers in the ear after he is feet deep in the water. He spies the dragon holding the Princess so dreadfully tight. A sword appears in his hand, he glides through the water in his trance. He is the Hero. She is the Princess. That dragon is the Villain.

He grins, the dragon cackles, and she only registers fear. The Hero is coming, coming, so close, she can nearly feel his breath on her shoulders. The distance between the two shortens, the crash in inevitable.

The sword strikes, and the dragon's head is dismembered from its body. The blood cuts through the water, hits the Hero's face while he only looks triumphant. The girl screams. The shrill sound echoes in the water, reaches the ears of the man, continues to even the surface. His smile never fades, he puts his arms around her. His hold is gentle, loving.

An even deadlier fear settles in the girl. Roses' petals burst into thorns and sharp vines, he is slashed and whipped in every location imaginable. But he only cuts the vines away, and slowly rises to the surface with the Princess in tow.

The duo breaks into the air, struggling for oxygen, and there are cheers all around. The crowd cheers, he has saved the Princess from her certain doom. He is a Hero. The Villain is dead.

But the one who should be the happiest is the most devastated of them all. The girl, as soon as he drops her from the princess carry, recoils from the Prince. Her eyes, they are so scared. Her vision swims with the color brilliant red. All she sees are the beads of divine blood pouring from the dragon. She sees a murderer, not a savior. The light shining in his eyes is a ruse. In reality, there are only shadows and bewitching smiles and trickery. He is a fake, a manipulator, not a Hero. She grabs a rose thorn in hand, and lunges towards the Prince.

He easily dodges, smirking, laughing at her pathetic efforts.

The cries of _"Prince! Prince!"_ turn to _"Witch! Witch!"_

She falls to the ground, thin arms scrabbling to find a hold. In desperation she clings onto his arm.

He whispers into her ear, lips a mere breath away from the pale skin.

She shrieks, and falls to the ground in agony.

_Why must you say those words._

_Why._

_WHY._

The anger rises in a fume of smoke, the rage lashing out at her surroundings. It is black, not elegant, not beautiful, but ugly. It is dangerous, uncontrollable, reckless. Rocks fall and people scream as they are crushed to their deaths.

His delighted grin never wavers.

She knows there is only one thing left to do.

Vine in hand, she wraps it around her neck. There is no sense of fear in her anymore; all she has in her is hardened steel resolve.

_I would rather die than be with you._

…_u__p._

The Princess is hanged for her sins.

The people stop screaming in fear, and start screaming for joy.

The Prince looks to his lost Princess, smile finally gone, now a frown. Eyes are flashing specks of azure, flickering between bitter from betrayal and happiness for the loss of a burden.

Of course, the easiest decision is clear.

He stands in front of the crowd of corpses, waving his bloody sword back and forth, looking happy as could be. Scarlet is everywhere. It mixes in at the bottom of the lake, it drips from his face, from his sword, creeps down the skin of the Princess, and spurts from the corpses of the victims. The dragon has been killed mercilessly. The Princess has been hanged. And he, the Prince, is the only one left.

He smiles. After all, he has saved everyone.

x.x.x.x.x

Reviews are love. let me know what you think?


End file.
